grimmfall_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Klarion
Klarion, known as Klarion the Witch Boy is a Lord of Chaos and often a threat to Dimension Earth-16 and ally to a fellow Chaos lord Bill Cipher to spread chaos and misery to all dimensions. Appearance Klarion appears as a scraggy boy with long, thin limbs, a thin neck and an angular face. He has black hair in a mop-top style with V-shaped bangs and devil-horns rising over his ears to points slightly above the top of his head. Along with a pointed crown, these devil horns give him a distinctive three-pointed silhouette. He has arched eyebrows and sideburns that taper to a point. He also has long, sharp, black fingernails. Klarion can alter his features if angered or malicious, with his skin taking a blueish hue and his eyes shrinking to red glowing dots. His clothes are formal and predominantly black but included a white shirt with a tall, stiff collar. On top of this he wore a black skinny tie, black skinny trousers and pointed shoes, as well as a distinctive jacket. The jacket resembles a standard suit jacket around the chest and shoulders, although it has long sleeves with flared, pointed cuffs, and the jacket's skirt is similarly long and shaped so that it comes to a point at the front. The jacket is fastened with two short button straps around the waist. Personality Klarion acts like both a spoiled brat and a cruel, vicious, and spiteful sociopath. As Chaos personified, Klarion naturally takes great pleasure in causing chaos and hurting other people. Appropriately, his mind is likewise somewhat chaotic, prompting him to occasionally utter malapropisms, such as "what the carp" and "see you later, armadillos". He is utterly impulsive and demands immediate gratification for everything he does. His sense of loyalty towards subordinates seems mercurial, as he wantonly abandons his allies after being defeated. Aside from his cruelty, Klarion also acts like an immature and whiny child, who throws tantrums when he doesn't get what he wants, and screams angry threats that are made less intimidating by the childish way in which he does it. Biography In Earth 16 Early Life Klarion is an ageless Lord of Chaos who seeks means to strengthen his powers. He is anchored to the earthly plane by his familiar Teekl, who assumes the appearance of a cat. He allied himself with the Light, becoming its seventh member, mostly to cause chaos and because it seemed like fun. 2010 Undisclosed location July 5, 00:01 EDT When Aqualad, Robin and Kid Flash broke into Cadmus, Mark Desmond requested an audience with the Board of Directors, and briefed them on the incident, also informing them that the three heroes had been apprehended. L-3 ordered Desmond to clone them and L-1 told him to dispose of the originals. This course of action ultimately failed and the boys broke out and took Superboy with them. L-1 dismissed the severity of the ordeal and remarked that the loss of the clone could be played to the Light's advantage. Undisclosed location July 23, post-10:01 EDT When Sportsmaster reported the loss of the batch of Kobra-Venom due to the young heroes' interference in Santa Prisca, L-6 conjectured that maybe they could reverse engineer the only salvaged vial. He then pointed out that this was not the first time the young heroes had thwarted their operations, recalling the breaking and entering of Cadmus and the destruction of Mister Twister, with L-1 now deaming the young heroes to be their new enemies. New Orleans July 27, 21:57 CDT Enlisting the talents of the faux magician Abra Kadabra, the pair attempted to locate and steal the Helmet of Fate from Kent Nelson to permanently neutralize Nabu. While they managed to capture Nelson, he refused to divulge any information about where he had stored the Helmet despite Kadabra's torturing him. Infinity Island August 9, post-01:16 ECT After the Fog was destroyed, Sensei reported to the Light that they had successfully stolen data from STAR Labs, but were unable to get data from Wayne Tech due to the young heroes' interference. Salem August 19, 20:22 EDT When the Team was sent by Red Tornado to locate Doctor Fate, Klarion and Kadabra gained access to the Tower of Fate by following them in. The pair forced Kent to allow them into the tower as well, but Kent managed to get them all lost inside a maze-like pocket dimension. Kent managed to escape Klarion with the help of Artemis and Kid Flash, which infuriated Klarion immensely. When Wally and Kent went to retrieve the Helmet of Fate, Klarion and Teekl managed to follow, during which Klarion hit Kent with a magical blast, killing him. Wally then proceeded to put on the Helmet of Fate, allowing for Nabu to take control of his body, transforming them into a new Doctor Fate. Klarion and Fate did battle, but eventually Klarion was forced to retreat when Fate attacked and gravely injured Teekl. Teekl as it turned out, was not only Klarion's familiar but also his only tie with the physical non-magical plane of reality, causing him to fade. Klarion retrieved Teekl and escaped. Poseidonis September 3, post-21:08 UTC-2 Black Manta briefed the Light about the failure in retrieving the giant echinoderm and that he was compelled to enforce Plan B. Undisclosed location September 4, post-00:16 EEST When Psimon reported the foiling of their experiments on extraterrestrial technology in Bialya at the hands of the young heroes, L-4 dismissed the loss of both Superboy and the Sphere. She claimed instead that their "new partners"' delivery system was operational and with it, they would acquire more technology that would hopefully overpower both the Sphere and Superboy. Undisclosed location October 1, post-19:00 CDT After the arrest of the Injustice League, Klarion was present with the other members of the Light to hear Vandal Savage's view of the Kobra Venom plant test and the heroes believing they had exposed the Secret Society. Roanoke Island November 5, 19:46 EDT Klarion and Teekl arrived on Roanoke Island to summon Wotan, Wizard, Blackbriar Thorn and Felix Faust with the help of a gem. In a pentagram, they spoke a spell that shifted the adults and children in separate dimensions. Roanoke Island November 6, post-00:01 EDT Zatanna and the Team were on to him, but they were outmatched. Klarion easily deflected Zatanna's "baby magic", and transformed his familiar to battle the others. After Zatanna put on the Helmet of Fate, the tide changed, though Klarion noticed Nabu had trouble keeping himself stable in the separated dimensions. Eventually, the Lord of Order prevailed: Fate bound Klarion, but it was of short duration. After the separation spell had been undone, Klarion escaped and took Teekl with him. New Orleans December 5, 06:41 CST Klarion was waiting for Sportsmaster at a warehouse, but wasn't pleased with what the mercenary brought in. He expected T.O. Morrow, not Professor Ivo. After Teekl informed him Morrow was in a coma, and Ivo started to get annoyed, Klarion decided it would do. New Orleans December 5, 22:18 CST After Sportsmaster delivered some of Ivo's equipment, Klarion, Ivo and Brain experimented on the echinoderm. They were interrupted by Artemis, but Klarion used his magic to allow them to escape. The Watchtower December 31, 23:16 EST Klarion controlled the Starro-tech-infected Justice League members from a special console on the observation deck. When Red Arrow, Red Tornado, and Black Canary arrived back at the Watchtower Klarion identified them as not being infected and quickly realized that the Team were neutralizing his "toys". Hal Jordan contained the three Leaguers, and they were tagged with Starro-tech again. While Vandal Savage was boasting, Teekl notified its master that the three heroes were not under their control yet. Black Canary attacked him, but in response, he summoned Superman, Batman, Wonder Woman, John Stewart, Hawkwoman and Martian Manhunter to fight them. Much to his dismay, the Team robbed Klarion of all his "toys". He protested to Savage that they could still win, but Vandal did not want to risk destroying the satellite, or killing any Leaguers, fearing that Klarion would lose control. The Witch Boy objected, but after being told something by his cat, his admitted he would "bring the chaos". In GrimmFall Powers and Abilities Klarion is a Lord of Chaos, and as such is a powerful magic user. According to Doctor Fate, he is chaos personified and cannot really be contained.[ Much like Fate, he also faces the problem of needing an anchor in order to exist in the physical world, a role filled by his familiar, Teekl. He is able to manifest his powers in assorted forms, including, but not limited to: * Flight * Energy blasts * Magical constructs * Psychokinesis * Teleportation * Shape-shifting * Technomancy * Telepathy with his familiar Teekl * Transmutation Relationships Bill Cipher - Klarion's fellow Lord of Chaos is probably one of the beings in existence Klarion can call friend and mean it, and vice versa. As they both share a love for Chaos, and take sadistic pleasure in the suffering of others. Teekl - Klarion's familiar of whom he is very defensive of. Teekl is quite possibly Klarion's closest companion and confident as well. As Teekl has been shown to be one of the very few beings Klarion cares about beyond himself. However, he is not above insulting Teekl during one of his tantrums. Nyx Kane - Klarion's forced apprentice in Dimension GF-007 aka the GrimmFall verse, who despises her so called master and teacher. Since Klarion is prevented from interfering with the GrimmFall verse in person thanks to some meddlesome orderlies. He plans to do the next best thing by creating a new Lord of Chaos to follow in his footsteps to spread chaos and anarchy across the GrimmFall verse in Nyx, whether she likes it or not. Quotes Gallery Images-1555736551.jpg|Klarion's familiar Teekl 66230994 382649375723103 3640355153900440327 n.jpg Background Information Klarion the Witch Boy is an antagonist in the animated TV series Young Justice. Next to being a powerful magician he is also a member of the organization known as The Light, under the alias of L-7. He first appears in the episode "Denial". He is an adaptation of the DC villain Klarion. Trivia Category:Demons Category:Villains Category:Characters